Klaus is whipped by a baby vampire
by Greeneyedgirl17
Summary: Caroline is drinking herself into oblivion when Stefan comes in and gives her some advice she's been needing to hear.


Caroline was sitting in the grill drinking a tumbler of Bourbon because she was trying to forget how depressed she has become in the last few weeks. Tyler had not contacted her in three weeks and she had left him multiple messages. She was so tired of being the only one trying in the relationship and she did not know how to tell Tyler. He was her first love but she knew he was not going to be her epic love.

Stefan walked up to the bar and saw Caroline sitting there looking all sad and forlorn so he thought he would go cheer her up. He had not seen her in a while because he was dealing with Elena drama. She had recently turned her humanity back on but she was still acting weird so they had to keep a close eye on her.

An exhausted Stefan walked up to Caroline "Having a rough day Care?" Caroline turned around and faced Stefan to tell him just how bad she felt but all she could get out were sobs.

"It's going to be okay Caroline, just tell me what has gotten you so upset" Stefan placated her. I just have not seen or talked to Tyler in weeks and the bad thing is it does not even bother me that much. I love Tyler but he is not meant to be my soul mate and I think it is time that I break up with him. I just don't know how to Stefan! If I do it over text that will just be insensitive but he doesn't answer any of my calls.

"Care, if he doesn't answer your calls then there's nothing else you can do. You're unhappy in this relationship so you need to end it. I hate seeing you like this Caroline. I know that you have feelings for Klaus and I will be the first one to tell you that he isn't all that bad. I spent the 1920's with him and he can be a great companion. He puts you first and that is something you need because you have never experienced that before with anyone you have ever dated. I know that you are worried about what Elena and Bonnie will think but it isn't their life Care and you need to start doing what makes you happy.

Caroline opened her eyes and hugged Stefan for being the best friend a girl could have. "Well it looks like I have a hybrid to go see so I'll call you later okay Stefan." Okay Care, just follow your heart. Caroline rushed out of the grill and sped to Klaus's mansion but when she got there she didn't know what to say. She stood in front of the door for fifteen minutes before she decided to knock.

"Love, what brings you to my house this time of day." Klaus said a little agitated because whenever she came to see him it was regarding her foolish friends. Klaus, I need to tell you something… I genuinely believe that you are evil and misguided because of all the terrible things you have done since coming to Mystic Falls but I also realize that living a thousand years can really change someone. I know that you haven't always had someone to be your friend and show you what it means to have compassion. You have your family but half the time they're betraying you and I know that is why you have trust issues. I have seen you show compassion and love so I know you are capable of being saved. You just need someone in your life to bring those emotions out of you more often.

"So what are saying love." Klaus said as he gazed at Caroline with all the love in the world. I'm saying that I want to be that person for you Klaus. I want to prove to you that there are good people in the world and that love is not a weakness, it is a strength. I love you Klaus and I know that I have denied it for the longest time because I was trying to fight for a hopeless relationship but I know now that I need you. So if you still want me I will be yours for eternity.

"Caroline, I will always want you and I will cherish every moment I spend with you love." Klaus said right before he grabbed Caroline by the waist and kissed her so much passion.

They weren't perfect; he was evil and often did things without thinking about them first and she was a control freak who often got overlooked but together they made this beautiful mess of a couple.


End file.
